Esperanza
by Elie07
Summary: /Spoilers manga/ Porque Wendy no podía arrebatarles la esperanza de ver un nuevo día, porque no podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras sus compañeros luchaban. Pero ella solo era una niña. Una niña no podría salvarlos. Una niña no era lo suficientemente fuerte.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece completa y absolutamente a Hiro Mashima.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers, spoilers everywhere ~

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capitulo ****Único**

Esperanza.

Era algo que había aprendido gracias a Fairy Tail. El creer en ti mismo, en tu propia fuerza y en la fuerza de tus compañeros. Desde que había entrado en el gremio de las hadas había aprendido muchas cosas que la habían ayudado a seguir adelante.

Por ello cuando confiaron en ella para desactivar _Face_, Wendy se dijo que lo lograría. Lo haría y de esa forma todo el mundo estaría orgulloso de ella, no decepcionaría a nadie, derrotarían a los demonios de Zeref y los días tranquilos y felices volverían. Porque lo único que deseaba Wendy era estar junto a sus compañeros y vivir aventuras.

Se olvido que el mundo no es un cuento infantil. Simplemente no conseguías tu objetivo con quererlo, tenias que esforzarte al máximo y demostrar que podías conseguirlo. Ella no era como Natsu, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer sola a un demonio.

"_De esa forma no podrás proteger a las personas importantes para ti"_

Charle. Ella tenía que proteger a Charle, aun si le costaba la vida, ella debía hacerlo porque Charle era su mejor amiga y la amaba. La Exceed siempre la protegió aun a costa de su propia felicidad, ahora era el turno de Wendy para protegerla por eso respiro hondo pensando en todos sus compañeros los cuales confiaban en ella y se esforzó al máximo, llevando su poder a un nuevo nivel.

Aun así no había terminado, aun tenia que desactivar _Face_ pero ¿Cómo?

Sacrificio.

Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Ella, una niña llorona que no era capaz de hacer nada completamente bien. Ella, la Dragon Slayer del cielo. Ella, que no podía dar dos pasos sin tropezarse. Ella, una maga de Fairy Tail.

Todos confiaban en que lo haría, en que desactivaría _Face_. Y simplemente no podía dejar sola a Charle aun menos en ese momento, nunca. Wendy se quedaría a su lado dándole todo su apoyo, que era lo único que podía hacer, ambas se sacrificarían por todos. Ya no quedaba esperanza para ellas. El simple hecho de pensarlo dolió como si fuese un cristal que se rompe en un millón de trocitos. No había esperanza para ellas pero si para los demás. No vivirían para ver el nuevo mañana.

O eso era lo que creía. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró con que su corazón seguía latiendo a un ritmo acelerado en su pecho. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Había desactivado _Face_! ¡Y aun seguía con vida! Pero entonces cuando levanto la vista y vio las múltiples _Face`s_ recordó que la vida nunca era tan sencilla.

Pensó en sus compañeros luchando, en todas y cada una de las personas que vivían en Earthland. Wendy no podía quitarles la esperanza de ver un nuevo día, no después de sentir ella misma aquel dolor. Ni tampoco podía quedarse sin hacer nada mientras sus compañeros luchaban con fervor.

Pero solo era una niña. Una niña no podría salvarlos. Una niña no es era lo suficientemente fuerte.

"_Entonces" _pensó_ "Ya es hora de crecer"_

Era hora de decir adiós a la niña que era. Era tiempo de que una nueva Wendy naciese. Una Wendy capaz de proteger aquello que ama. Una Wendy que nunca pierde la esperanza. Acumulo el viento en su mano derecha, un viento nuevo, rápido y afilado como un torbellino de millones de agujas.

Mirando el horizonte corto su largo cabello con tonos azulados ante miradas sorprendidas. Ya no lo necesitaría más.

—**No pienso seguir quejándome…**

Dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, simplemente diciéndolas en alto como quien recita las importantes reglas de un trato. No se quejaría mas, si algo no salía como ella deseaba lo cambiaría con su fuerza.

—**No pienso volver a llorar…**

No servía de nada hacerlo, nada cambiaba si lloraba. Por ello se ahorraría el hacerlo y en vez de eso se esforzaría por que los demás no dejasen de sonreír.

—**No pienso rendirme… ¡Cuando los demás siguen luchando!**

Esa era Wendy Marvell.

Alguien que tenía esperanza.

Confianza en sus compañeros y ahora en si misma.

Un hada con cola.

* * *

OH MY GOD. De verdad ver a la linda de Wendy en el manga me ha dado sentimiento y de eso ha salido esta especie de drabble. ¡Esa es mi chica! Se lo merece, ya nadie puede decir que es una bazofia de DS comparada con los demás.

Bueno espero que os guste, si eso lo editare en un tiempo pero lo tenía que subir o mi mente no descansaría en paz x3

¡Nos leemos, Aye!

¡Un review me saca una sonrisa; sonriendo se vive mas!

¡Participad todos en mi ascenso a la inmortalidad!

—Salta desde un edificio, feel like spider(wo)man—


End file.
